


A Fey and a Demon

by FylaarisQ



Category: Bad Moon Rising - Tales From the Grim (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Demons, Fainting, Flirting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Tails, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FylaarisQ/pseuds/FylaarisQ
Summary: While at an art gallery showing for her newest exhibition, Evangeline meets a rather interesting demon. The demon has a proposition for the young woman, one that she cannot refuse. After that, the game begins.The character is Matte Bat's OC from the Tales from the Grim Bad Moon Rising Urban Shadows campaign. It takes place after the events of the campaign. The campaign can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Rjri3cHTPU&list=PLOX7OTEsWAb7E32-X4RNFxUeEBv-ol5-f
Kudos: 9





	1. Evangeline meets her "Patron"

Suits, tuxedos, gowns, dresses, gold, silver, platinum. It was truly a bash at the gallery with everyone dressed to the 10s. New gallery exhibits were practically a city-wide celebration for the citizens in the City of Dembi. 

The city was known for its “love of the arts.” The hypocrisy behind that statement was sickening. The posh people of this city did no such thing. The city had large art galleries, concert halls, theaters, etc., yet its schools were some of the worst funding of the arts in the country. The people didn’t “love” the arts, they loved paying a lot of money to bring “esteem” to the city. They just wanted to go to these shows to prove to everyone how refined they were and how good their tastes were.

The only upside to that was that once an artist of any kind was booked in the city, that meant they had gotten their break. Tonight was an artist from somewhere Miann hadn’t cared to learn about. What they were interested in is how she got on the map. Her name was first seen when she crashed an opening for Leo in New Arcadia. Leo was one of Belle’s contracts and the fact she was able to go against the wishes of the demon naturally ingrigued Miann. 

They were in the men’s restroom, finishing putting themselves back together after a drunken man decided to spill his complimentary champagne flute all over their shirt. Miann was wearing a violet colored button-up shirt with a merlot vest and a black tie. Their cufflinks were the twisted curtains symbol all those who called them “The Patron Shade” were forced to wear. Finishing the outfit was a black suit jacket and pants. Everything was expertly tailored to grip in just the right areas to show off Miann’s sculpted body without making the suit look tight-fitting.

The black jacket was offset by his almost pure white ponytail. The pony tail was gathered at the top of their head and let fall all the way down to the middle of his back. There were stray strands of hair on the back of the neck and behind their ears that gave it a wild yet tamed look. The hair itself most called silver or platinum at first glance before realizing it was truly and purely white. A complete lack of color. 

As Miann stared at themselves through the mirror, they tilted their face to get a look at their precisely groomed 5 o’clock shadow, but decided against it for the night. As the hair disappeared, the diamond shape of their face actually became more pronounced. The loss of white and beard, seemed to deage and soften their face making them look in their mid thirties instead of forties. Miann’s eyes were amber and both his ears had gold ring lobe and helix piercings.

Satisfied with their softer look, they emerged out into the gallery. As they smiled, shook hands and performed the proper pleasantries with those who knew them, Miann continued to push through the crowd to try and find the artist. These things were always so boring. The wretched stench that comes with desperation was intertwining with Miann’s favorite smells of lust. Each type had its own unique smell. The lust for power had an earthy, nearly charred smell like charcoal while lust in the sexual sense always came with a sugary, sweet smell like a manufactured candy. The lust for love in a pure(ish) way was strong and minty while the lust to be famous and loved like a religious figure left a sour, fermented smell similar to out-of-date wine in the air. 

Ah, the smells that had brought them so many talented people who just needed a little...help. Smiling at the memories of all those who had come to pass, revealed their slightly sharper than normal canines that flanked their mouth. Miann traveled through the crowds, taking in all the smells. Figuring out who was and was not under their...tutelage as he called it. Sadly, there didn’t seem to be anyone too interesting in this crowd tonight. No one that they didn’t already have a pact with at least.

As the smells whirled around Miann, one stood out. It was new. It was something they had never smelled before. It had the vulnerable, soft, almost sage-like smell of mortals with hints of the floral smell that seemed to envelope all Fey. Mortals called that smell Jasmine, Miann still hated Jasmine tea because it made them feel like they were drinking Fey. 

But as this new scent invaded their nose and made its way through their body, Miann felt an otherworldly pull towards it. A pit in their stomach, almost like a magnet that made every muscle in their body scream to walk towards the smell.  
“Is this what the mortals call ‘infatuation,’” they thought to themselves as Miann obeyed their body’s commands, the curiosity building inside of them. 

What they were met with was a beautiful woman standing in front of a painting. From the back they could only tell that her red hair was in a bun. She was wearing a black strapless dress, which left the canvas of her back completely open for everyone to see the tattoos of the flowers that enveloped it. They could tell that the tattoos extended up her back and across her shoulders to what Miann could only assume went down her arms as well.

She was staring intently at one of the new pieces. It was black and pink painting. It was a face, drawn in black on a pink background with pink heart sunglasses across the eyes. In each of the heart lenses was a different person. One seemed normal, in jeans and a pink leather jacket. The other was what Miann recognized as the demon form of a pact-holder. With its twisted claws and haunting wings, he assumed it must be the second-half of the best friends duo, Ophelia.

With a devilish grin and quick lick of their lips, Miann approached the woman, standing beside her and looking at the art.  
“You must be the artist,” they said, his words coming out smooth as silk so he could weave his web around her.  
“I am,” The woman’s voice was curious. It toed the line between cold and monotone and confident but reserved. “Was it the tattoos that gave me away?”  
“No,” Miann said with a chuckle. “It was the fact that you’re the only one who seems to care about the art.”  
“Are you inferring something about my art?” Her voice suddenly grew daggers and tried to stab Miann in what would be their heart. Her face turned and he saw her glasses, the two bangs falling beside her face, how her skin was so soft yet her face was so resolute. They saw the lines her battles in New Arcadia had left and the confidence they had built. She was in one word, gorgeous, and that beyond measure.  
“No, just the people here,” Miann said, his voice keeping its same demeanor. “Welcome to Dembi, I hope you didn’t think the people cared more about your art than their social prestige for having you here.”  
“It’s like that at most places, I’ve found,” The woman said, turning back towards the painting. “So why are you different?”  
“Well, I’ve funded much of the art and artists you’ve heard of out of this City,” Miann replied.  
“Oh?” There was a pique of curiosity in her voice.  
“Yes, I know you’re the artist Miss Evangeline and I am Sha—”  
“The patron of this part,” Her voice suddenly became firm with an underlying coating of distaste targeted like a scope at his head. “I have no interest in you.”  
“You could at least let me introduce myself,” Miann was taken aback by how she had addressed them. The coy tinge to their voice obviously masking their uneasiness.  
“The man who forces you to enter a compact with him when you say his name? I don’t think so.”  
“Now I don’t know who told y—”  
“Ophelia.” Evangeline’s voice was stern and unmoving.  
“So, that piece is of her then? Ophelia, famed for leading to the death of the pact-holder? Ophelia, the supposed urserper, friend of the mortal. Ophel—”  
“Yes.”  
“Some say she doesn’t actually exist. Belle is known for exaggerating stories.”  
“I assure you, she does.”  
“And she told you about that?”  
“Yes.”

Miann took a moment to recoup just nodding their head and letting out a small chuckle.  
“That’s only partly true—”  
“I don’t believe you,” The confidence of a mortal to talk this way to him, was driving Miann crazy on the inside. The more she resisted so successfully, the more they wanted to have her make a pact with him.  
“Saying my name doesn’t automatically enter into a pact with me,” Miann said in an exasperated tone. “What it does is make you more susceptible to the wants and needs of your mind, which in turn—”  
“Leads to a pact.”  
“Correct.” Miann said, turning their head to Evangeline with a smile.  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because I think I can make you say my name.”

Evangeline turned towards the demon, fury had lit her pupils on fire. Her hand was on the cusp of crushing her champagne flute. She was not slinking away from this challenge, instead instigated that she might be able to fail at something. A very interesting reaction.  
“What?” Her words were lit a flame as they tried to burn through Miann’s resolve.  
“I said what I said,” Miann said, looking Evangeline in your eyes, their determination fighting with her fury.  
“And how do you expect to do that?”  
“It would not be here.”  
“What?”  
“My name is Mitul Aneth,” the demon said, handing her their business card. “My friends call me Miann.”  
“And why are you handing me this, Miann?” The way she said it sent a chill down their spine and suddenly the ball was in her corner. Miann realized that they didn’t want a pact with her, they wanted her.  
“We all know the rumors about Ophelia, but have you ever slept with a demon before?”  
“I...have not,” Evangeline said, shifting as she was taken off-guard by the offer.  
“Each demon has their specialty,” Miann said, their thick but snake like tongue extending from their mouth. “Mine is in the lust of mortals. Whether that’s fame, money, love or something more...physical,” Miann said motioning to the pants leg. 

What Evangeline saw was something thick and about half the length of her forearm and it was obviously soft. What she didn’t see was Miann pulling the back of his pants to make it tight enough to see his imprint.  
“If you ever get curious,” the demon said, their face being gripped by that devilish smile again. “Just call that number. It’ll be a free one, on the house, no pact needed.”  
Evangeline eyed him suspiciously, “What’s the catch?”  
“A game.”  
“What kind of game?”  
“If I can make you say my name during the act, then you enter a pact with me.”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“Then you get one free ‘wish’ for lack of a better term, on the house. One free use of my power.”  
“And why are you offering me this?”  
“Because I can’t just not try to lay the most beautiful woman to come into my sight since Aphrodite.”  
Evangeline’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Is or was Aphrodite re—”  
“That’s not important, I’ll be waiting on your call.”  
“And why would I call you?”  
“Because curiosity kills mortals. It’s something you’ve never done, something you’ve never experienced. It’d be a great experience to translate into a painting or even just a muse seeing a naked demon in its true form. It’s something that interests you because of its otherworldly pull. It’s all your brain will be able to think about in the coming months,” Miann said before giving Evangeline a courtesy nod and walking away.  
“I won’t call you,” Her voice was firm again.  
The demon stopped at the doorway, “You will because Ophelia will encourage you to,” then continued to walk away.


	2. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline decides to take Miann up on his offer and the game begins.

Evangeline stood in front of the complex in the middle of the city, it was the second biggest building in the city. Miann was in the highest apartment, a penthouse created specifically for him. He had a gabled roof, which seemed to cast a shadow almost over the entire city with the setting sun behind it. There was a circular window near the point of the pitched roof and a couple glass doors that led to the balcony. Even though she couldn’t see anyone up there, Evangeline felt the demon’s eyes upon her.

She walked into the lobby of the complex, it was an egg shell white with golden chrome trim. It was really just a faux emperor’s design from ancient Rome done in an apartment complex budget. The sound of her wedges hitting the tiled floor filled the empty room. The sound was also deafening and the air was a thick, invisible fog of tension. The farther she walked inside, the harder it became to breathe and she felt a lump in her throat and a weight on her chest.

Her breathing became staggered and her vision started becoming blurry, Evangeline knew she was on the edge of a panic attack. She had never done something like this before...not with a demon at least. Hell, she never planned on taking him up on his offer until Ophelia expressed her doubt that she would go through with it.

Evangeline was Fey royalty, damnit, she wasn’t going to be bested by some lower demon, as she had come to learn from Ophelia. His powers were not vast, just highly specific and targeted. According to Ophelia’s informants, this was the demon’s fifth city he had tried to set up in. He was unable to create a hold in the other cities due to his immense but highly specific powers. Miann wasn’t a jack-of-all-trades demon like the rest. 

Even with that, Evangeline remembered the conversation.  
“I mean, I can’t tell you ‘no’ because I would probably do it, but I don’t think you should,” the text read.  
“Why would you do it?”  
“Because it sounds fun, also, I’m like part demon so it’s not like his stuff will work on me as easy.”  
“I am part Archfey, Ophelia.”  
“Yeah, but you don’t really know your powers or how to use them. Plus like, I’ve never really seen you guys.”  
“So?”  
“So, like, it’s going to be way easier on him if you’re not used to it.”  
“You don’t think I can do it?”  
“I never said that, I just said, like, that I don’t think you should.”  
“Because I’ll lose?”  
“I mean…”  
“Ah you must be Miss Evangeline,” A deep and sultry voice broke through her memories. It came from a lady at the front desk. She seemed to be in her mid forties, as tall as Evangeline but much more toned. The pinstripe suit she was wearing seemed to hug each muscle of her body and nearly bust when it reached her rather excessive cleavage.   
“H—How did you know?”  
“Because you’re not used to this place,” She said leaning over to press a button behind the desk, her breasts almost falling out of her button-up. “I’m calling his elevator now. Do be careful dear, you are a mortal after all.”  
“How did you know?”  
“You don’t smell of a demon and the only other types of visitors he has are mortals.”  
“So you’re a—”  
“Demon, yes,” she said, propping her breasts up with her hands. “How else would my back be strong enough to support these...and besides I got a dress and jeans with real pockets in them as part of the deal too.”  
“Worth it,” Evangeline said nodding.  
“Definitely,” the woman replied as the elevator dinged. “Oh, and don’t worry about making too much noise. He built this place with his penthouse above two empty floors to take care of that problem.”  
“Oh, okay,” Evangeline replied as she walked to the open elevator down the hall. She felt the feeling slipping away as she walked, her legs getting harder to control. That pit in her stomach seemingly enveloping her entire being as she stared at the open elevator.  
“You’ll be fine, honey,” The demon said, shewing Evangeline with her hand. “Kick his ass, he deserves to be knocked down a peg or two at this point.”

Evangeline managed a fake smile, the demon’s words somehow felt reassuring as she took a deep breath and stepped inside the elevator. There were no buttons, but the door seemed to close just as quickly as she had stepped in.  
“No turning back now,” She thought to herself as she started doing breathing exercises to keep her anxiety and doubts under control.

When the doors opened, she was not met with a hallway, but a glass dining room table with room enough to hold eight. Hanging above it were some avante garde lights that Evangeline could only assume one of those under contract had built for him. The floor was hardwood. There were empty glasses at the ends of the table. The one nearest the elevator had Evangeline’s name written in hellish caligraphy labeling it.

With an uneasiness, she sat down at the table, the final rays of the setting sun coming in through the window and casting her shadow upon the floor.  
“I knew you’d come,” A ghostly and ghoulish whisper filled the room, causing Evangeline to nearly jump out of her chair with a gasp.  
“I—is that you?” her voice had a slight waiver as it tried to maintain composure. She truly was in the home of the demon now.  
“Of course, who else would it be?” The whisper started to condense, regaining some of it’s human qualities as well as the silkiness of it. With the voice somewhat solidified, it sounded like it was coming from the floor...from her shadow.  
“Are you there?” She asked, standing up to try and catch her shadow. The change in her position caused the shadow to rotate slightly appearing somewhat behind her twisting body.  
“I was,” The voice sounded almost exactly how she remembered now, confident but with a smooth elegance.

The shadow behind Evangeline was growing in size, its demeanor rising like a tidal wave of oil to the point where it almost seemed to shadow the woman herself. The only person-like qualities visible were the four golden eyes in the middle and the claws that flanked either side. Realizing that the shadow could now consume her whole, Evangeline screamed, swiping at the absence of light and purity.  
“Oh come now,” Miann said in a voice that was so lightly coated in concern that it felt insulting. “I know what you’re thinking and I won’t do that to you. I’m a demon not a heathen. You’re not under my contract so I won’t touch you without your consent...though with the things I’ve seen that concept does seem to be something humans have a trouble understanding.”

Miann stepped out of the shadow, their arms first materializing almost out of thin air as the shadow seemed to drip off of him like some kind of liquid. His forearms were much more muscular than Evangeline had remembered seeing at the gallery. Next was his leg, which seemed to emerge with a struggle. The blackness sticking to it like tar as its tendrils tried to keep hold of his leg. Even with just his shin out, it was obvious that the demon was wearing a tight-fighting pair of dress pants just like when they met. 

There was no imprint this time, though, as their legs continued to free themselves from the clutches of the shadow. With that, brought his body, proper. Miann was wearing a plum button-up with the first three buttons undone so that Evangeline could get a glimpse of their defined pecs as the demon’s chest nearly bursted through the clutching void. The demon’s face soon followed, but seemed to get stuck.  
“This is what I get for not keeping in a ponytail,” the almost fully manifested Miann said with a playful chuckle.

A violent whip of his head forward freed the rest the demon’s face from its shadowy prison, revealing what Evangeline could only describe as a white mane. The hair fell down to his ass, wild as it seemed to try and wrap around the sides of the demon but somehow majestic at the same time. Miaan tucked the fly-aways behind his ears, which still had the golden lobe and helix piercings. In his hands he was holding a bottle of wine.  
“Do you partake in the liquid valor, Miss Evangeline,” his voice hit a low, deep register that she felt was only available to demons. It should have been a gravelly growl at that low but instead came out enunciated and smooth.  
“Liquid valor?” Evangeline asked confused.  
“Wine, Miss Evangeline, Wine!” Miann said raising the bottle to the ceiling like it was Excalibur and then rubbing it as if for worship. “If whiskey is liquid courage then wine is more refined, better tasting and more targeted. It’s made by the squashing of peons so small but they still produce something so grand. It’s obviously valor. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
“I—uh, guess so,” Evangeline said, her confidence returning to her with each passing moment as Miann seemed to be more and more immature and child-like.  
“So do you partake?”  
“No, not in your wine,” Evangeline said with grit going on the offensive.  
“Your words do sting me so,” Miaan said, bringing the back of their hand across their hand in a dying motion. “I told you I wouldn’t mess with you without consent. That’s what we’re here to discuss anyways.”  
“What?”  
“The rules of the game,” Miann said with a tone heavy enough to break steel. His flamboyance and elegance faded into a cold stare as they locked eyes with Evangeline. It felt like the demon was staring into her soul.   
“What are they?”  
“First of all, the basics. If you call me ‘Shade’ at any time during the game, I win and you become under my contract. If you don’t, you win and get one wish—within reason—from me.”  
“You already told me that,” Evangeline’s voice tinged with annoyance.  
“Moonlight.”  
“Moonlight?”  
“It’s the word that stops the game immediately. I believe humans refer to it as a ‘safeword.’ If you’ve already said my name before using the word, then you’ll still be under contract. If not, you can leave with no repercussions but you will not get your wish.”  
“Why would you have a safeword?”  
His amber eyes narrowed at Evangeline as she felt the demon’s gaze alone could kill her. “Because if I’m going to win, it’s going to because you want to say my name; not that you feel the need to so you can stay safe.”  
“Awfully chivalrous of you,” Evangeline said sarcastically, trying to deflect Miann’s gaze.  
“I will win,” The demon’s voice seemed to creep into Evangeline’s soul and leave her with a sense of dread as the Miann’s grin revealed his sharpened canines. “What are your limits?”  
“K—keep it vanilla,” Evangeline could feel her skin matching her hair color as she spoke to the demon.  
“Not what I expected from you,” Miann barked back.  
“Well...I don’t trust you, but you can be rough,” she said with her head hung low. She had barely talked to Ophelia about what she liked, much less a stranger.  
“At least I’ll be able to have a little fun,” Miann said with a low chuckle. “Ready to start?”  
“Wait!” Evangeline blurted out.  
“Not getting cold feet are we?” Miann replied teasingly.  
“NO! J—just when does the game end?”  
“Ah, when we’ve both cum or your body gives out, whichever comes first.”  
“All right.”  
“Though if your body gives out the result will be the same as saying the safeword.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t make contracts with weak mortals.” Miann said with a glare. “Now then, are you ready?”  
Evangeline nodded her head.  
“Good, this way,” Miann said motioning towards the bedroom.  
“Fine,” Evangeline said dismissively as she tried her best to stride with confidence into the demon’s bedroom. She felt the eyes of Miann go right to her ass when she walked by. “And no anal!”

A grumble came from Miann as Evangeline just kind of huffed in his general direction. When she got into the demon’s bedroom, it was surprisingly well kept. Miann had a California King with merlot colored satin sheets. The room itself was very organized and homely. It wasn’t overly exuberant in any fashion. In fact, it just looked like a normal person’s bedroom except for a large closet in the corner. She assumed that all his instruments of “fun” would be found in there or he had some kind of switch to turn this into a more demonic lair.

While, admittedly, judging the demon’s bedroom she felt a shadow behind her growing once again.   
“You know that trick won’t work on me twi…” Evangeline’s voice faded as she saw the true demon before her. Miann had gotten taller, almost now at least a foot taller than her, maybe a foot in a half. The demon’s skin tone had taken on a dark purple and blue tint like a mix between royal purple and blue. Black horns had sprouted out of their forehead, curving upward. Their eyes had seemingly split into the four golden eyes she had seen in the shadow before.

Miann’s ears had extended to those similar to an elf and the loop earrings on his lobe and helix seemed to grow in size as well. The body was much more defined as well. “Ripped” was much too weak to describe the pure muscle and physical physique the demon held. Biceps as large as her breasts, pecs more perfectly sculpted than any cliffside she had ever seen before, an eight pack for abs that would make a diamonds jealous. The demon’s nipples had golden bar piercings.

Miann’s tongue was snaking out, long enough to wrap around her arm and then some with a thickness equal to three of her fingers. The demon’s hands would be large enough to fully grasp each cheek of her ass, something no human she had met was ever capable of. The teeth of the demon had sharpened, perfect for ripping through her flesh if they so desired. Miann’s tail wrapped around their waist, coming to a point resembling a crescent moon with two small golden loops at the end of it. The demon’s thighs looked powerful enough to crush pure concrete between them though below his knees goat fur and hooves had replaced the human anatomy. The white mane that seemed so wild before still went down to the demon’s ass but was not kept in check by the large muscles of their shoulder blades keeping the hair going straight down their back.

“You’re the one who said you wanted to play,” Miann said with a demonic hiss that filled Evangeline with terror. “Do you want to quit now?”  
“I—” Evangeline cut herself when she saw what the demon was packing. It was truly as thick around as her wrist and probably about 10 inches long...soft. The large tip looked like it could almost act as a knot with a large Prince Albert piercing.  
“Having regrets, already?” The demon said, teasing Evangeline, as their tongue twisted and twirled just to add insult to injury.  
“I—No!” Evangeline barked back using every ounce of courage she had left. “Now are you going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?” She truly did not know where the courage or that invitation came from. She doubted it would fit inside her soft and was terrified but morbidly curious as to what its full length and girth would be. Either way, it was too late for regrets now. Besides, she could always back out if she wanted...if she remembered to with that thing inside her.

The demon somehow walked gracefully in that form, surprising Evangeline, as it walked into the room. She now understood why his room looked like this, there was nothing significant he could accidentally break in that form. No big windows, no fragile art, no malleable gold or bendable silver. No tile to crack or hardwood to chip. It was all made for this moment that she was in the middle of him. It was made for Miann to be able to let go.   
“Your clothes are still on,” The demon said with a scowl, Miann’s nail was now a claw that poked into Evangeline’s neck. “You remove them or I will...but if I do it, you’ll have nothing to wear home IF you’re allowed.”

Evangeline’s heart stopped with the claw at her throat. If the demon wanted, they could end her right there...but...Evangeline cocked her head at the demon as she tried to come to terms with this new feeling she had.   
“Rip my clothes and I’ll end this game ‘now’,” She said huffing at Miann and swatting what used to be the demon’s finger away.  
Her fingers gripped the edges of her oversized, baggy sweatshirt she had worn. Evangeline figured she’d dress as”unattractive” as possible just to see if the demon was serious on his offer. As the sweatshirt rose, so did the pumping in her chest. Her paleish skin was revealed to the demon. It used to be much more pale, but she had actually been getting out more with the constant gallery showings. She pulled it over her chest, showing off a black floral pattern lace bra. A “gift” she had been given by Ophelia when her friend was trying to convince her to sleep with a cute guy.

The shirt eclipsed her head and Evangeline was left with a moment she wished she could snapshot. There the demon was, all probably eight or nine feet of them, standing in front of her with its mouth agape. With all four golden eyes resembling the sun in their shock. The primal grin that transpired was so much more devilish than anything Miaan had seen in any of the realms.  
“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting that,” The demon tried to say in a condescending manner, brushing off its surprise.  
“You didn’t know I had these?”  
“To be fair, I only saw you from the back and the side at the gallery so I know what to expect when the second half comes off and I want it.”  
“I said no anal.”  
“I’m aware, but a demon can’t enjoy a good ass?”  
“Not unless that demon appreciates the gifts in front of them instead of ignoring me because my bust took a ‘lust demon’ by surprise,” Evangeline said with a snarl she didn’t know she had. 

The grip around the waist of her sweatpants was light. Evangeline twirled as she ran her fingers around the elastic band, teasing Miann like she was going to pull them down but didn’t. Since the demon liked her ass so much she would make him pay for this. Even though Miann was immortal, the lust boiling underneath their skin was driving the demon mad as each second felt like an eternity. His soul—what was left of it at least—ached at how she teased. Miann felt as if they wouldn’t live long enough to see the day that Evangeline finally took them off as she had only just reached the top of her ass.  
“Hurry up, mortal,” the rumble of the demon’s voice reverberated throughout his room, the building and most importantly into every fiber of Evangeline. But that fear, she was...loving.  
“You keep rushing me and I will end this now,” the confidence from the gallery returning to her voice. She was turning this into her situation. 

Every time Miann had threatened her, she felt something under the fear. That terror wasn’t staying paralyzing to her right now, instead it was kindling for the fire she felt burning inside her. It was fueling her, giving her that conviction that can only come from the deepest depths of one’s soul and one with a soul intact.   
“Fuck, am I into this?” She thought to herself as she bent over in front of the demon, just inches away from Miann as he pants crested her plump, bubble yet muscular ass. Truly the best of both worlds. Her panties matched her bra with the black floral lace design. The back had the design of a rose at her waist with four strips of fabric designed with thorns that emphasized her ass. One running over it and the other under, lifting and shaping it to make it appear even more round. “Do I enjoy being near death?” Evangeline’s thought trying to come to terms with this new found...kink?  
“Is this what I’m into? What I’ve been wantin—” She cut her own thoughts off when she turned around to throw her pants at Miann. What Evangeline was faced with was something well over a foot long and now rivaling the thickness of her forearm. The Prince Albert was glistening in what little light was left just like the rest of the demon's cock from the fountain of precum he had produced. He had already produced more cum of any type than human she’d ever seen.  
“Turnabout’s fair play,” Miann said, an obvious jab at the look on Evangeline’s face. “Guess we were both packing more than the other other thought.”

Miann’s hand and body seemed to just slowly gravitate towards Evangeline, his finger reaching her first and lifting her chin with the utmost care, like a mother with a newborn baby. The demon used this touch to bring her eyes up to meet the four on their face. With a somewhat comforting smile, Miann locked lips with the mortal. Much to the surprise of Evangeline, his lips didn’t try to overpower nor smother her. They were delicate in their approach and pressure, making sure to keep at a level humans could withstand.

After the initial hesitation and apprehension, Evangeline returned the demon’s passion. She felt the claws undo her bun as they dug themselves into her hair while the two were entranced in the embrace of each other. She opened her eyes just to see if Miann’s four were open or if the demon was being “romantic.” Twice in a row, the demon surprised her as the eyes were shut, the demon truly going off just instinct. Shortly after closing her eyes again, Evangeline felt a strong tug of her hair. The sudden action and combination of pain and pleasure caused her to release a gasping moan.

A moan that was quickly stifled by Miann’s long tongue sneaking into her mouth to find to ask hers to dance. She obliged. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as their tongues danced together in the rising moonlight. Miann’s member was drowning in its own secretions and Evangeline’s panties were starting to stick to her thighs. Evangeline could feel the sticky liquid near her tits when Miann pressed against her. The demon’s strength forced Evangeline back one step at a time as her legs couldn’t support the weight and strength of Miann. The two staggered back, still locked until Evangeline bumped into the edge of the bed falling over it. 

With the kiss broken, Evangeline felt the painful prick of of Miann’s canine drawing blood as it bit her lip.  
“Ow! What the hell, asshole?!?” Evangeline shouted laying one into the demon’s face, which he seemed unphased by.  
“Contracts are signed in blood,” Miann said with a silvery tone.  
“That confident, are we?”   
“You’ll understand why soon.”  
“I—” The feeling of Miann’s warm tongue wrapping around and then sliding down her neck sent a wave of needles of ice down the spine of Evangeline as she shivered in pleasure. Her neck had always been a weak spot of hers and even without the knowledge, the demon was already making quick work of her sensitive area. 

She could feel the tip of his canine barely scraping the surface of her skin, giving a ghost-like touch to her skin that made the hairs on her neck stick up in all the right ways. Evangeline felt her body reacting outside of her control, her head tilting to give Miann more access as she bit her lip and held in the soft moans that were welling up inside her. With a kiss to her shoulder, the demon spoke again.  
“I’ll give you a momento either way,” They said before Evangeline felt the teeth sink into her shoulder. It wasn’t like the earlier bite to her lip though. There was pain, but it was just the right amount. As her brain twisted the sting into a nice, warm blanket of bliss Evangeline couldn’t help but release a barely audible moan. The skin wasn’t broken but there was a red bite mark that encompassed nearly her entire shoulder.  
“You can show it to Ophelia when you’re allowed home,” The demon said with a cackle. 

Evangeline didn’t find that line nearly as amusing as the demon so she shot him a death glare. One Miann just laughed off.   
“Don’t give me that look,” They said with a coating of apathetic empathy. “Let me make it up to you.” The words of the demon were punctuated by Evangeline’s bra falling to the floor. He had unhooked her bra with such speed and gentle touch that she hadn’t even realized it until her bosom laid bare for the demon to play his game with. As such, Miann took his sweet time with her rather busty figure.

First his claws wrapped around each breast, gently, then with more force never quite reaching the level of a painful squeeze. Each one easily fit into one of his hands, something only men with larger hand-sizes were able to do in her past. With her soft flesh in their hands, the demon started to have “fun.” Miann groped, cupped, squeezed, even twisted just the tiniest bit the woman’s breasts before him. They were warm to the touch, much different than the cold nights in the shadows that he was used to in this city. There was also a feeling that Miann was entranced by; the beating of her heart.

While Miann had played this game before, rarely had the demon ever had a chance to enjoy each moment, each inch of the contestant’s body. Normally they just ached for the demon’s dick and that was that. However, tonight, with Evangeline squirming under their touch, the demon had enough time to feel the rapid heartbeat beneath her chest as they played. A sign that the demon was doing things right, naturally, but also one that added a feeling Miann couldn’t really identify to the game.

Evangeline, on the other hand, already had two handfuls of the demon’s bedsheets gripped loosely in her palms while she looked down on the way he was intermixing delicacy and firmness into the touch of his claws. She was shocked that he hadn’t prick her not once, but only let the claws scrape so gently across the primed and sensitive areolas sending small shocks of pleasure right up her spine and to the brain. In an attempt to make him work for as much as she could, Evangeline refused to moan. All she would give the demon were gasps, squeaks and squirms as they tried to use their magic. 

With a sly grin across the demon’s face, Miann moved onto the next portion. In their head, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had actually tried to make them work for it. It was frustrating at first, but the longer Evangeline fought, the more fun it became. Miann was beginning to enjoy it themselves for other than the competitive and sexual reasons. It was something the demon was not prepared for but pushed out of their head as his tongue coiled all the way around one of Evangeline’s soft breasts.  
“It’s nice to have naturals, once in a while,” Miann said just to break the near silence of the room and hopefully catch Evangeline off guard enough to let out a moan.  
“Once in a...while?” Evangeline asked with a fading voice, very careful to choose when she responded.  
“Yes, they’re so much more fun and yours are well...possibly my favorite pair.”  
“T—thanks...I think.” Evangeline said with the blood rushing to her cheeks. She barely understood why she was blushing herself but there was something that felt so authoritative about Miann’s statement.  
“It was a compliment,” the demon replied. “I just can’t believe you hid these in that dress at the gallery; so sensitive,” they said, scraping his claw across them again. “So shapely,” they said with a gentle squeeze, “Such a nice size,” Miann said, almost lifting each up one with their hand and the other with the wrapped tongue. “And finally so...well, I’ll let you decide this for yourself.”  
With that, the demon’s tongue unwrapped from around Evangeline’s breast as it licked every inch while moving towards her nipple. Miann’s mouth was agape, big enough to probably swallow her entire chest whole before expertly wrapping around the pinpoint by comparison target of Evangeline’s nipple. 

Their mouth was much warmer than that of a human’s, which wasn’t expected given the demon’s fall from grace. Miann’s tongue returned to lick, flick and pull her nipple as the demon gently sucked. Their fingers deciding to not let the other one feel left out, pinched Evangeline’s nipple. There was a small inkling of pain as the nails of the claw bit into the skin, but never breaking it and never outweighing the pain from the pressure of the grip. 

Mimicking the applied pressure of their claws, Miann’s teeth similarly came down on to grip the sensitive flesh before pulling their head back slightly bringing her nipple and breast with him. This was a different mix of what she had felt earlier. The agony was not competing with the euphoria but the two feelings were instead intermingling and creating a blissful paradise that Evangline’s mind faded off into.

Miann tried to stare into the eyes of the woman under his control, but she would not notice. Her knuckles were wearing the demon’s sheets like brass knuckles, her eyes were aimed towards the ceiling, her voice was nonexistent and her mouth held Miann’s satin sheets to gag herself should she lose control. It was nice to see the progression of ecstasy for once.  
“Is this intimacy?” The demon thought themselves, switching breasts. “Actually intimacy? What those humans say they crave?”

Miann pushed those thoughts out of their head as they stopped for just a moment to let Evangeline catch her breath. With her chest falling heavy with the break, Miann knew that the woman under their touch was in over her head. The demon knew by how tense the muscles of her body were as they made their way down her stomach. Miann could tell by the way her heartbeats could be felt so far down her body. They knew by the way she held the sheets. Evangeline wasn’t close by any means but was well on her way to that edge.

The claws of the demons wrapped around the thighs of Evangeline, the claws depressing into her skin as it tried to envelope their claws. Miann was surprised at how little fight came from the woman when they spread her legs. There was no resistance, in fact it almost felt as if the demon hadn’t done any of the work.   
“Something wrong?” The weak voice of Evangeline traveled down to the demon.  
“Just a pleasant surprise,” Miann replied, cautiously sliding her lingerie off and tossing it onto the floor.  
“I—I thought you said I wouldn’t be able to wear those if you took them off,” she said to the demon between her legs, the false confidence doing a poor job of hiding her elevated state.  
“Your hands are full, or I’m sure you would have,” Miann replied, nodding at the sheets gripped tightly.  
“Had to make you feel like you were doing okay before you failed,” Evangeline said with a weak smirk.

The demon’s only response to her bravery was a rumbling laugh that shook the wooden bedside table and made the windows in the next room wobble.   
“What?”  
Miann ignored the woman and proceeded to put her through her hardest yet: overstimulation. The demon had been on his world long enough to know exactly where to hit Evangeline where it’d drive her insane. Their thick tongue forcefully pressed against the clit of the woman before suddenly flicking the appendage as fast as the demon could. 

Evangeline instinctively jerked her legs together, crushing the demon’s head between her legs with enough strength that they actually felt it. Her voice finally let out a high-pitched moan that was caught somewhere between pleasure and shock.

Even though Miann did have a bit of a throbbing in the temples of their head. The demon’s tongue decided to abuse the swollen clit of the mortal. They coated the little button in their own saliva, twirling the tongue around her clit. It constricted her most sensitive organ in its grip and then rapidly uncoiled just to keep the Evangeline’s mind from getting too used to any one feeling. Miann followed up this with their lips around it and then the pressure of their canines gently biting down on it. 

Evangeline could no longer hold anything in and started nearly screaming in pleasure. Each moan was falling further and further into the primal recesses of bliss in her mind. She could feel herself starting to lose voluntary control over parts of her body as it bucked and twisted under the command of the demon’s tongue. No matter how hard her body tried to rid itself of the demon’s head, it stayed. There were no blows from her thighs that could deter him, though Evangeline was slowly coming to terms with how much fun she was having. 

Miann noticed the color of her knuckles changing as they continued to bundle up the sheets in her fist. With that image in their head, the demon’s tongue gave just a few passing glances to the glistening petals before snaking their tongue inside her. With the width of the tongue, it felt like some of her smaller dildos as it parted her lips. No single inch or fold was left unexplored by the demon’s slippery appendage. 

Evangeline couldn’t see the demon from the way her back was arching. She was using the demon’s shoulders and her shoulder blades to support the bridge her body was building. Her eyes were barely staying in front of her, her vision started to have blotches of black as they tried to roll back. The moans were now fully engulfed in the flames of lust as Miann continued to work between her legs.

The demon retracted from between her legs, a strand of their saliva mixed with her delicious juices continuing to connect the two as they looked up at her.   
“M—more,” her voice was pleading, filling Miann with warm feelings of accomplishment and ownership. He had almost broken her.  
“Are you sure?” Miann asked with sarcasm drenching his words.  
“Please?”  
“I don’t know...maybe I will, maybe I wont…”  
“More.” Evangeline’s voice was commanding now. Her legs trapped the back of Miann’s head and tried their best to pull the demon back. Miann easily resisted her tactic and didn’t move a single inch. Impressed by her retained vigor, the demon decided to indulge her.  
“All right.”

All it took was two of elongated fingers of Miann to send Evangeline into another frenzy. The combined width was much more than the previous instrument used but more importantly, Miann decided not to play around this time. The demon’s fingers searched for that small, firm bump inside her. Once they found that spot, Miann’s face was overrun with that reoccurring devilish grin.

This was it, Evangeline knew it and so did Miann. She let out a gurgle as everything started to shut down with the g-spot stimulation. She felt her being she knew as herself, her personality, her control over her body and everything that made Evangeline herself fading away into this fog of paradise. It was happening one section at a time starting with a tingling sensation in her toes that traveled up her body, each new section amplifying the feeling until it reached her brain and just short-circuited it. Evangeline’s hands released the sheets, as her bodied essentially tried to troubleshoot itself and reboot.

Seeing the reaction of her body, Miann only upped the ante by effortlessly picking up the mortal at his whim. They made sure to use Evangeline’s g-spot as the center of gravity that her entire body weight was balanced on. Her mind blue-screen as the velvet folds tried to crush the demon’s fingers, her stomach and thigh muscles tightening. Evangeline was at the edge and jumped. During her take-off, however, Miann pulled their fingers out immediately grounding the woman and forcing her back into the world of the living by killing that feeling.  
“WHY?!?” Evangeline screamed at the demon, angry. “I was so fucking close.”  
“Trust me, I know.” Miann replied smugly.  
“Then...WHY?!?”  
Say my name and I’ll let you cum.”  
“No.”  
“Then you won’t get to.”

With the fury of the valkyries in her soul, Evangeline kicked Miann right in the nose. The strike took the demon off guard and drove him onto his back. Legs weak, she stood over the demon and their prince that was standing at attention, reaching past her knee.   
“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Evangeline scoffed as she positioned herself over the main course.

With a sigh and chuckled, the demon leaned up and held Evangeline there, just inches above the head of their cock.   
“Let me—”  
“Say my name.”  
“No.”  
“Say my name.”  
“No.”  
“Say my name.” 

Evangeline crouched there, held up by the hands of the demon. Contemplating if all of this was really worth it. She could just say the word and go home and get herself. Wouldn’t be the first time she had to finish the job herself after visiting someone else. But she really wanted to fuck the demon. It just didn’t feel right to quit before trying to take the true monster in the room. The distress showed on her face and it kept transforming between different looks and shapes.  
“Make your decision.”  
“Fine.” Her voice was cold and not defeated but filled to the brim with spite.  
“Oh?” Miann replied a little stunned that she gave up so quickly.  
“Miann.”   
The demon could only laugh. “Sorry, love, that’s not my—”  
“Mitul...Aneth.” Evangeline said embolden by the feeling of triumph.

The demon paused for a moment.   
“I thought demons were the ones who operated through loopholes.”  
“Turnabout is fair play, Mitul.”  
“I did not specify, that’s on me. Have fun.” The demon said, releasing Evangeline. 

She nearly fell onto the demon’s dick and impaled herself before regaining her balance before it managed to slip in. She took a deep breath under the judging eyes of the demon who motioned for her to continue. Just the tip felt like a battering ram breaking through a castle wall. She wasn’t even to the Prince Albert piercing yet but her eyes were wide and she felt her body screaming at her to stop. Against her better judgement, she decided to continue because she would be damned before she gave Miann the satisfaction of being too big for her to even take the tip.

However, the large piercing grinded and slid right against her spot as it entered. With that final step, the totality of the strength buckled under the strength of her orgasm. With her legs gone, she dropped, gravity gripping her body and bringing it all the way down Miann’s cock. The sudden expansion brought about a myriad of consequences for the woman. 

She spit up straight saliva onto the chest of Miann as his dick forced the air out of her lungs. Her nails dug into the sides of the demon, drawing their oil-like blood. Evangeline’s body was completely convulsing at this point, bracing herself on the demon. There were no words during this, only the mortal lost in a world she had never been to. Trapped in the vines of pleasure as her body shook to break free, her mind was not even in the same plane. It was found at the bottom of the lake of bliss and wasn’t registering a single moment that was happening. Evangeline didn’t even realize that she was flooding Miann’s lap, the first time she had squirted.

She didn’t know how long had passed by the time her faculties returned into her. Miann was still there, though, just smiling down at her. As everything returned, the only thing that didn’t was the air to her lungs. Evangeline clawed at the demon’s chest as she started to hyperventilate trying to catch her breath and get air back in her lungs.

Miann calmly grabbed both her arms and placed their hand against her crotch. After a few moments, Evangeline was able to retain that oxygen she so desperately needed.   
“What did—”  
“I healed you.”  
Evangeline just looked at the demon confused.  
“Your uterus was dislocated, cramping your diaphragm and causing you to not be able to get your breath back,” The demon said so matter-of-factly. “It happens if mortal women try to take me too fast. With what I did, we should be good for about an hour before I need to recast it. You’ll be fine until then.”   
With the pain subsiding and panic subsiding, the only thing left in Evangeline’s brain was lust. “Then bend me over and fuck me.”

Miann did not question this seemingly new version of the mortal, lifting her off their cock and bending her over the edge of the bed.   
“Ready?” The demon asked.  
“I said fuck me!” Evangeline shouted back, the primal part of her brain coming to the forefront as the backup generator to run her body,

Miann wrapped his fingers around her wrists and nearly ripped her arms out of her sockets as the demon thrust inside her. The sound of the two’s hips meeting was loud enough to be a lightning crash. Evangeline’s body was wailing in pain, the force of the thrust feeling like it broke her pelvis. What came next was a shriek from the deepest depths of Evangeline’s body that strained her vocal cords to the point of vocal fry.

Miann on the other hand, was finally getting what he wanted. Evangeline held the demon like a vice grip. Every thrust breaking the link so that his member could escape and reenter. It had been a long time since they had felt something this good. It was his turn to get lost in the feelings that he was accustomed too. As a demon of lust, the feeling was amplified into a berserker rage. A rage that Evangeline would face the full blunt of if she didn’t stop the game.

She was in no condition to stop the game as the torment was folding in on itself and reaching around the pleasure centers of Evangeline’s brain. She was learning how much of a masochist she really was as Miann didn’t stop. The motions of the demon quickly degraded from controlled, to lust-drunk to violent as more and more of the natural strength was let out. Evangeline felt like Miann could put her through the bed—hell through the fucking floor at any moment and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

The demon reached up and wrapped her long hair around his wrist, then gripped the leftover strands and pulled with most of his strength. Her head yanked back with almost enough might to snap her neck instantly. It wasn’t a scream, it wasn’t a moan, it wasn’t a groan but a growl of bliss that Evangeline let fill the room.   
“Don’t you stop fucking me, Demon!” She shouted.  
“SAY MY NAME” Miann shouted back, cracking the glass in the next room with their roar.  
“FUCK NO!”

Angered but in all the right ways, continued to pull her hair until her back had arched enough that she was looking up at him. Seeing the glazed eyes of mortal losing themselves in his domain, only fueled the black flames of lust empowering the demon in this situation. They planted a rough, tongue-filled kiss onto the lips of Evangeline as the crashing became louder and louder. At this point, it was in fact a miracle that her body wasn’t breaking, something both were aware of.  
Throwing her head back on the bed, she lacked the strength to hold it up herself at this point from the trauma her body was taking. Miann placed their hoof onto the side of the bed, changing their position to more of a mounting position. In the thunderous sound of flesh against flesh filled the room marked by the imprint of Miann’s hand on the ass cheek of Evangeline. There was no sound that came out when Evangeline opened her mouth. Her body having to reroute power to just be able to produce sound this far into the game.

In the new position, Miann’s piercing now scraped against her g-spot on its way to trying to break her cervix. With the pounding it was taking, Evangeline couldn’t tell if it would be destroyed by the end of the game or not. The final dose of instincts in her brain caused her to tighten even more around Miann, bringing the both more pleasure.

Miann could feel their cock start to pulse and their balls start to tense and clench up to the shaft as it was preparing to deliver a load. Evangeline on the other hand, didn’t feel anything except ecstasy. There was nothing else that existed. The waters of bliss overflowing the dam of her rational and primal parts of her brain. As the cracks in the dam started to spread, she knew something was coming. After a couple minutes of trying, her first words in over 20 minutes were formed.  
“C—close,” was all she could muster.  
“SAY. My. Name.” the demon behind her boomed back.  
“Sha—”  
“Yes, say it.”  
“Sha—sh—sh”  
“C’mon, say it.”  
“Sh—s—s…”

Miann could tell that she did not have the strength to say their name without the sudden adrenaline boost that accompanied an orgasm. This was the demon’s favorite part, having a mortal say their name while being filled with his seed. The demon couldn’t wait for her last word to be his name. Now it was Miann who growled as they put nearly everything into every thrust at this point. If they both didn’t cum soon, they wouldn’t just break the bones in Evangeline’s legs, pelvis and back but crush them into dust.

Each thrust added another crack into the mind of Evangeline. More water spewed out of the dam as it started to collapse under the weight of power of Miann and their experience. These final moments would be ones that Evangeline remembered forever. First, all the feelings in her legs left her. Next, the area just above her clit felt like it was warping and bulging against the waters of ecstasy. Then, her upper body turned into puddy. Finally, her mind tried to grasp onto any sense of a personality, any fragment of something not bliss related, anything that reflected the human condition, but failed. And with that, the dam broke.  
“SHA—SHIIIIT”

Then nothing. Absolute and complete nothingness.

It was an out-of-body experience as Evangeline explored the cosmos of ecstasy, warping from one galaxy to another. In the moment, everything felt so surreal, so final. It was like this was where Evangeline was meant to rest. She had found heaven through a demon.

Evangeline didn’t know how long she had been out, but as her eyes opened, all she wanted was to be transported back to that place. Everything was so hard to make out and so blurry. Was her brain still fried? Had she been fucked blind...er? What was going on? She groggily tried to figure out before a blob moved towards her and then everything focused in. It was Miann.   
“What happened?”  
“You won.” the demon’s words were warped, Evangeline’s hearing not fully returned.  
“No, with my eyes.”  
“Your glasses fell off.”  
“Ooooh,” she said trying to nod, but lacking the strength.  
“You were smart.”  
“Huh?”  
“Your gameplan.”  
“My...gameplan?” the static in Evangeline’s brain was slowly dissipating.  
“You baited me.”  
“I...did.” only now did she notice that Miann had turned away from her.  
“You tricked me into thinking that you’d shout my patron name when you had that orgasm.”  
“...”  
“Didn’t you?”  
“Y—yeah,” Evangeline tried to reply with confidence. She hadn’t actually. With her mind completely gone, she just couldn’t remember the demon’s name but she wasn’t going to let them know that.  
“I underestimated you, congratulations.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Also, don’t worry about that.”  
“What?”

Miann pointed to a while puddle that had flooded the end of the bed and the area around it. It looked like literal gallons of cum. It took a few moments for it set in what that liquid was to Evangeline.  
“WHAT THE HELL?!?” Evangeline screamed irate. “I NEVER SAID YOU COULD CUM INSIDE?!?”  
“I said don’t worry about it,” Miann replied calmly.  
“HOW?!?”  
“Because I’m sterile,” Miann said forwardly. “I would have been killed many years ago for throwing off the balance if I wasn’t. It’s why I’m allowed to have a dick and be a demon of lust.”  
“Oh…”  
“And I do have a shower to help you clean up.”  
“Thanks, I kind of need it.”  
“I don’t think you’ll be able to walk home either.  
I—uh, can’t feel my legs or much of anything else,” Evangeline said with a blush.  
“You’re welcome to stay the night. There will be no more games, you’ve already won.”  
“Thanks.”  
“What do you want for your reward?”  
“I’ll make you a deal.”  
Miann turned around, appalled at the gall Evangeline showed. “Are you putting me under contract?”  
“Um...kinda? I guess, but not really.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“Well, this was fun and I’d like to continue it.”  
“Oh?”  
“So if you can use your powers to help me not get stalked or killed by other demons that’d be great and in exchange—”  
“I’ll get to be your booty call?”  
“For lack of a better term, yeah. It’s like friends with benefits.”

Miann didn’t answer but looked off, contemplating.  
“Deal?” Evangeline asked, her voice shrinking a bit.  
“Deal.” Miann said with a nod. “Now let's get you cleaned up.”  
“Give me a second.”  
“I’ll go get the water ready then.”

As soon as Miann was out of eyesight, Evangeline grabbed her phone.  
“I fucked Miann and I WON.” She texted Ophelia with a huge grin on her face. At first, it looked like Ophelia hadn’t seen it. Then the dots showed up on the screen. As the dots bounced, Miann returned.  
“It’s ready.”  
“Carry me,” Evangeline said, lifting up her arms. \  
“Fine,” Miann said exasperated but still lifting the woman with ease.  
Ophelia could wait, she had to get her new demon with benefits to clean her up first.


	3. A Call Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline returns to Shade's complex at his behest but gets side tracked in the lobby.

“It’s been a while, honey,” A flirty, sultry voice pierced the busy lobby of the apartment complex. It was still a gaudy and self-indulgent egg-white with gold trim. “I didn’t think I’d see you ba—”

A well-defined woman stood in front of her. It was a true miracle of craftsmanship that her pencil skirt was not ripping at the seams from trying to contain the chiseled marble thighs that this woman had. It wasn’t just her thighs that had strength, as the light from the lobby glistened onto the rest of the woman’s legs, she could see every dip and crevice created by every muscle. This woman could probably decapitate someone with a single kick.

The woman’s waist was thick enough to support the sheer power she must hold though the pencil skirt and white button-up combination did show off its definition. The shirt was baggy near the bottom but had to have its first three buttons undone to support the woman’s bust. Even then, the rest of the shirt looked like it was hanging on for dear life. She complimented the shirt and skirt with a tight-fitting blazer jacket. Whether it was supposed to be tight-fitting or that was just the only size that could even accommodate the muscles that the fabric gripped was anyone’s guess. It did seem to fit well in the shoulders though.

She was wearing what looked like a softer style of cat’s eye glasses. While they kept the same basic shape, the corners were more rounded instead of an edge giving a nuanced retro vibe to them. Her face showed a few lines and wrinkles that would be easy to cover up, but added a sense of maturity, wisdom and almost regalness to the woman’s heart shaped face. Her full lips were coated in a nice shade of flint. Her smokey eye shadow went from a fossil color to cloud. All of it complemented her gray hair that held in a long, french-braid ponytail. 

“You _are_ Miss Evangeline, right?”  
Evangeline nodded at the woman.  
The woman took a couple steps back and just eyed Evangeline over for a few moments. “...are you wearing heels?”  
“I—I am,” Evangeline said hesitantly. She picked this outfit today because she thought she looked damn good in it. She had been arguing with herself about the heels though. She was already tall and the heels just added to that. Maybe they were a bad idea after all.  
“Okay, good,” The woman said, obviously nodding to herself. “I could have sworn that we were the same height when you came by last time.”  
“Oh, yeah. You’re the elevator lady, right?”  
“I am much more than that for this complex, but I am the one who controls the elevator to Miann’s penthouse, yes.” She said, her voice exuding confidence and a small amount of contempt seemingly for her job. “I’m surprised to see you back. Normally if they come once, they come back like three or four times a week.”  
“I see.”  
“So what deal did you make with them? What’d they give you in return?”  
“Oh we didn’t—”  
“Honey, I know you two fucked. I mean, of course everyone normal who lives here just thought it was one the tremors the city is known for but I knew better. You can tell me.”  
“No, like there was no deal made.”  
The woman gasped as her hand reached out and held a vice-like grip on Evangeline’s shoulder. “Follow me,” she said in a hushed whisper and pulled Evangeline towards the women’s bathroom. Evangeline did as directed, though she wasn’t sure she could really break the grip of the woman in the first place. Once inside the bathroom, the woman went to the back wall and ran her hand along it.  
“Give me just a moment to—” With a grunt and heave, the woman lifted the entire wall. “Now, in ya go. Hurry, can’t hold it up forever.”

Evangeline, shocked, hurried into the wall more in fear of the repercussions of not following orders than anything. The other side of the wall was surprisingly spacious. About the size of a living room for an apartment. It had a rack of clothes, a vanity with makeup on it, a small couch and a few toys for “relaxation.” All of the light was provided via candles and lamps.  
“Ignore the toys, this is the only place I have privacy at work and some days are long. Please sit down,” She said motioning to the couch.  
Evangeline sat down, almost instantly followed by the woman.  
“So you didn’t make a deal?”  
“No.”  
“Holy shit,” her voice was raising in its pitch just a little and Evangeline could see a glint in her eyes. “What happened then?”  
“We just played a game and I won.”  
“You. Fucking. WON?!?” The woman said flabbergasted.  
“Yeah,” Evangeline said trying to shrink back a little.  
“Does that mean you’re not committed?”  
“I mean, technically…”  
“Technically?”  
“Like it’s not like we’re in a relationship or I’m under contract, or anything like that it’s just—”  
The woman’s eyes grew so large that they split into her natural two sets like her boss. “Oh. My. God. You convinced that asshole to be your booty call?”  
Hearing it put that way was weird. Evangeline drooped her head to the side. “I...guess, yeah. It’s more mutual than that.”  
“Did they ask you to come today?”  
Evangeline nodded.  
“Ooooh,” the woman giggled. “Looks like Miaan has a crush.”  
Evangeline could feel the blood rush to her face upon the words leaving the woman’s mouth.  
“Listen, honey,” she said, putting her hand on Evangeline’s thigh. “Since you ain’t under their contract, make sure that demon treats you well, okay? And if they don’t...or if you need something of a different persuasion, you just come see ol’ Rainey, all right?”  
“Your name is actually Rainey?”  
“Well, yeah, I’m just a pact holder. There ain’t no reason for me to be dishonest about my name.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
Rainey smiled at Evangeline, “I am serious about that second part though, you look stunning today?”  
“Really?” Evangeline perked up. “The heels weren’t too much?”  
“Hell no!” Rainey said, doing the chef’s kiss motion. “They’re perfect. If people don’t think a tall woman is sexy, fuck em!...not literally of course but you get it.”  
Evangeline nodded.  
“Listen, honey. I am six feet tall and I could crush pretty much any man, woman or whatever that comes my way...and these muscles were here before the pact. I understand not everyone is into that, but that doesn’t mean I’m not the sexiest goddamn thing on this planet. Though lookin at you does make me have second thoughts about that status.”  
The warm rush to Evangeline’s cheeks gave away her feelings. “No need to blush, hun. Just being honest. You look great. Strut into that demon’s penthouse and make sure he treats you like you deserve.”  
A glow seemingly surrounded Evangeline as she smiled at Rainey. “Thanks.”  
“Anytime, honey. And you know where to find me if you ever need me for... _any_ reason.” Rainey said with a smirk.  
“I know.”

With that, the two were back out in the lobby within a matter of minutes. Evangeline waived to her new...friend(?) as she got on the elevator and prepared for the long wait up to the penthouse.The last time she was here, it must have been almost two months ago. Evangeline was so nervous then, but now. Now, Miaan had been the one to contact. She was coming here because they wanted her. This was no longer a game. This was the demon of lust having something they needed her to fix. This was her power. She was the one in control. She had all the chips this time. Evangeline smiled as she let her curly hair down in the elevator and took a deep breath.  
“Miann’s at _my_ mercy this time,” she thought to herself with as the elevator opened and she stepped into the penthouse.


	4. A New Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline has returned to the demon she beat. However, the demon has a new proposal for the woman that yields interesting results.

The elevator doors opened to Miann’s penthouse and Evangeline was met with the most curious situation: Miann sitting at the end of the table, waiting on her. They were sitting at the end of the table with a glass of wine and a bottle in front of them. The alcohol in the glass nearly matched the color of their sangria shirt with just the neck button undone. Their sleeves were rolled up past their elbows and tucked into the shirt, showing off their muscular arms even in the demon’s human form.

Evangeline immediately noticed something was off about Miann. Though their clothes were up to the standard, the demon’s usually groomed hair was laying wild. About three-fourths was lazily pushed back where its sheer weight kept it in place while the rest was parted down the middle of the demon’s face and hung on either side of their face acting like a picture frame that brought attention to Miann’s face that now sported a fine, almost silver 5 o'clock shadow. Their eyes were still that shining amber color. The demon’s ears still contained their signature golden lobe and helix earrings.

For all of their posturing in their past two meetings, Miann seemed more in their “natural” human appearance but also drained. The softness was gone from their face and replaced with a couple lines that added a nice finely aged look to their face. Evangeline did not know if the demon was trying to see which appearance she preferred, but Miann definitely seemed less invincible with this appearance.

When the doors opened, what Miann saw was something they weren’t expecting. In the low-lit dining room, the lights from the elevator enveloped Evangeline as they opened providing a glow that surrounded her. Her first step into the room was filled with confidence that struck Miann deep inside. The floral scents of her Fey heritage immediately filled the room, dampening the demonic smells of lust for the first time in months; something Miann appreciated. 

Her sherry red hair was in a bun held in by holders that looked like sketching pencils with the rest falling down just fast her shoulders. Each side of her bangs was flanked by a few strands of hair that fell expertly down. Behind her glasses a look Miann had never seen was trying its best to pierce their demon hide. 

Moving down her body, Evangeline was wearing a black leather crop jacket on top of a long garnet slip dress. The slit of the dress felt like it occurred halfway up the dress with how tall and long Evangeline’s legs were. The dress hugged her and with the added height of the heels, gave the appearance of a giant who could crush you under her 5 inch heels. She looked in one word: powerful.

And just like the first time the demon saw the woman in the gallery, his body felt like it was being pulled by otherworldly force towards her as Miann rose from their seat, grabbing the wine bottle. In one swift motion, the demon was face-to-face with this Fey woman. Well, it was more like face-to-chin due to the heels that she was wearing.  
“Good evening, Miss Evangeline,” Miann said his voice slithering from his mouth with a silky smoothness and milk and honey sweetness.  
“Hello, Miann,” Evangeline’s voice had a quenching resoluteness to it.  
“I see you’re wearing heels,” the demon said, tilting his head up to meet her eyes.  
“If that’s a problem I can leave,” she quickly replied.  
Miann took a step back, surprised by the Evangeline that had visited. “Oh, it’s no problem at all. I need to make sure to ask you to wear them whenever you come over.”  
“Like tall women, Miann? Is that why Rainey is your secretary?”  
“I—” Miann stopped for a moment, taken aback by the comment, “That is not the reason she is the bouncer for this apartment complex. But, to answer your question, it is nice not being the tallest every now and then.”  
“So you don’t think I look attractive in these?” Evangeline’s words bit deep into the skin of the demon.  
“Now, now. Let’s sit and enjoy a glass of wine.” Miann said, trying to deescalate the situation.  
“I’m more of a whiskey girl,” Evangeline said sliding past Miann with the confidence like it was her penthouse the two were in. She sat down at the end of the table behind Miann and let out a small sigh to recompose herself after everything she had done so far.

Without a word, Miann slipped across the dining room to the bar and grabbed a whiskey glass.  
“Do you prefer it on the rocks?” Miann asked with his back to the woman as he grabbed a bottle with Japanese characters on it.  
“Yes,” Evangeline said nodding.

Miann gave her a thumbs up, pulling a pair of tongs out from beside the fridge. The demon opened the fridge and used the tongs to take out an ice ball and place it inside the glass. The whiskey uncorked with a loud _pop_ and Miann expertly poured the liquor into the glass, filling it about halfway. The crackling sound of the ice started to melt as the whiskey surrounded it filled the room.

“Hibiki Japanese Harmony,” Miann said gingerly walking towards Evangeline with the cup in their hand. “It’s one of my favorite whiskeys. It has a very nice fruity yet herbal taste and goes down smooth. It’s finish is more sweet and stays with you for a while. A great sipper that warms the body perfectly.”

By the time the demon finished their explanation, they were standing beside Evangeline. Miann put it down in front of her before nodding and quickly returning to their spot at the other end of the table.  
“So how is it, Miss Evangeline?”  
She took a sip, and found what Miann said to be true. The warm feeling taking over her body. “You seem to have good taste in whiskey at least,” Evangeline said.  
“Alas, you try to wound me again,” Miann said sarcastically.  
“So why did _you_ call me here, Miann?”  
“Am I not allowed to?”  
“Well, I did say in our deal that I’d call you when I _wanted_ you,” Evangeline said with a shrug of her shoulders. Her hand under the table was shaking violently.  
“Are you saying you don’t want me?” Miann asked, raising their eyebrow.  
“I wasn’t one who placed the call for tonight.”  
“Last I checked, our arrangement allowed for both sides to request a night together.”  
“So you’re saying you just missed me?”

Miann chuckled, their entire body moving very unnaturally. The chest of the demon seemed to rise and drop like a ball of liquid before they seemingly melted from the chair. Almost instantly, Evangeline noticed droplets of black licorice dissipated as they fell through the air. That sight was soon followed by the feeling of a large, claw-like hand on Evangeline’s shoulder. The touch made her stand straight-up and she took a very deep breath.  
“The same trick won’t work twice, Miann. You’re not going to intimidate me into the bedroom,” Evangeline said forcefully, masking the slight quake in her body language.  
“This isn’t an intimidation tactic,” Miann’s voice hissed. He must have been transforming. “Just a reminder of what I am.”  
“If you want to be like this, I can just leave.”  
“You wouldn’t after coming all the way—”

The sound of Evangeline’s chair scraping across the floor interrupted the demon as the chair delivered a direct blow to their shin. Evangeline was standing in front of Miann. With her heels on, her head ended at the demon’s chest.  
“Hold on—”  
“I’ve already played your game, _Mitul_.” If her words were given flesh, their acidity would have burned through every floor of the complex. “I’m not interested in playing any more of them. If I was, I would have called.”

There was only a sigh from behind her as Evangeline felt the hand on her shoulder shrink.  
“ _Fine_.” spite filled the air between the two. “I did invite you over. Things have been so drab so lately.”  
“From what I’ve heard from Rainey, you’ve been quite busy.”  
“That’s precisely the problem,” MIann said, slinking back to his side of the table and taking two gulps out of the wine bottle. “It’s been so boring since you were here.”  
“So you’re saying you like me?”  
Miann shot a quick death glance at Evangeline. “It’s just the same. None of them have any real personality. It’s just they come, they worship me, we fuck, they cum, they leave. There’s no...fun to it.”  
“So sex isn’t fun anymore?” Evangeline said, not convinced. “I believe that’s what’s called burnout.”  
“But you,” Miann said motioning towards Evangeline as they took another swig of wine. “You have bite. You fight back. You don’t _just_ take it...though you do that very well too.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You seemed to enjoy last time.”  
“Get onto the point.”  
“I want something...different, and I figured you’d be a good choice to provide that.” Miann’s voice suddenly changed to a very matter-of-fact tone.  
“Explain.”  
“You’ll need to follow me to the bedroom to understand.”  
“If you try anything, I’m leaving.”  
“Of course.”  
“Lead the way.” 

Miann turned their back to Evangeline and waltzed towards his bedroom. With the demon’s back turned she let out a long-held breath, trying to regain her composure. The entire interaction so far, putting her on wit’s end. Evangeline grabbed the whiskey glass and quickly gulped down the rest of the liquor. She closed her eyes and just kind of loosened up her limbs to try and relax a little before following Miann.

Her eyes were met with Miann in their true form bending over in the closet. It might have been purple, but even Evangeline had to admit it was nice. Calling it a muscular bubble butt seems like an oxymoron but that’s exactly the best she could describe it. It was also the first she had seen his ass uncovered. It was almost worth the price of the gas to get over to the complex. Almost.  
“So tell me,” Miann’s voice was muffled as they talked from the target. “Are you into women as well?”  
Evangeline was taken off guard and felt her face flush. “Why do you care to know?”  
“Reasons, you’ll understand in a few moments when I find this,” Miann said through different grunts. “Also for future reference.”  
“If you must know, then yes.”  
“Good, I won’t have to explain anything then!”  
“What do you mean?” Evangeline said confused. “If you don’t speed this up, I will leave.”  
“Give me…” Miann said trailing off “Just. A…mom—damn, I need to do a better job of organizing this closet.”  
“...are you okay in there?”  
“Yeah, just all my human toys are in the front and organized and the other ones are strewn around. Makes finding things tough.”  
“Other ones? Like demon toys? You have those?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t we? We get horny too.”  
“What’s the difference? Do they take your soul or something?” Evangeline said coating her words with sarcasm.  
“I mean, that’s more succubus and incubus territory,” Miann said ignoring the sarcasm. “Mine are just made with what a demon can take in mind instead of a human.”  
“Oh...how much more can demons take than humans?”  
“Some less, some more. Depends on the demon, their true size and their elasticity. Some smaller demons can take A LOT because they’re stretchy. Unlike me, who is mostly muscle as you’ve no doubt noticed.”  
“It was kind of hard not to, don’t go stroking your ego.”  
“I’d much rather have something different stroked right no—found it!” Miann shouted.  
“What did you fi—”

Evangeline was cut off by something large being thrown at her. With a bit of a shriek and some fumbling, she managed to catch it. As she looked down, Evangeline realized she was wearing what looked like a strap-on. It must have weighed 10 pounds with the harness made of pure leather reinforced leather. The toy on the end was surprising to say the least. It was bigger than Miann. It must have been almost two feet long with a thickness rivaling her own thigh.  
“W-What is this?” Evangeline asked, trying to make sure what she was holding was not a figment of her imagination.  
“You don’t know? I figured someone into women would have used one at least once. It’s a strap—”  
“I KNOW WHAT IT IS MORON,” She shouted at the demon. “But why is it so…”  
“Large?” Miann asked with a shrug. “It’s actually a mold from one of my old partners. They were killed by some religious types back when but fuck were they good with that.”  
“You can take it?”  
“I’m _going_ to take it.”  
“How?”  
Miann motioned to Evangeline  
“Oh. You want me to…” the blood started rushing to her face much more than she could blame on the whiskey.  
“When I said something different, I meant it. Do you have any idea how long it has been since I’ve gotten to bottom?” Miann asked, all four of their eyes drooping. “Probably years at this point.”  
“You couldn’t find anyone to top?”  
“Not that I found attractive. Besides, with my height like it is, I need someone at least six feet tall to top so it won’t be super awkward.”  
“And you picked me?”  
“I’m _allowing_ you to top me.”  
“You’re allowing me?”  
“Correct.”  
“You didn’t pick me? You aren’t asking me to top? This is something you’re allowing me to do?”  
“That is what I said.”  
“All right.”  
“You agree, then?”  
“Just _allow_ me to leave then,” Evangeline said, tossing the toy back to the demon.  
“Don’t be like that.”  
“I’m not being like anything. You call me over and then act like you’re a gift from God that you’re letting me top you? No. Fuck that.”  
“I mean—”  
“If that’s how you’re going to be, then I’m out.”  
“Not everyone gets the chance to top a demon.”  
“Not everyone gets the chance to have _me_ come over either,” her voice was cold like the steel of the daggers her eyes were sending at the demon. “And something tells me once is more rare than the other, demon of lust.”  
“How dare you.”  
“I’m not wrong, and you can’t say I am.”  
“Just because you don’t have enough—”  
“Enough what, Miann?” Evangeline said, the fury of her words lighting the room ablaze. “Want to finish that sentence? What are you going to say?”  
“I—” Miann tried to get out words, all of their eyes widening at the scene.  
“Going to say that I don’t have ‘game’? That my anxiety stopped me from being able to ‘get with’ people? That I’m not as pretty as I think I am? All this SHIT I’ve heard before? Huh, Miann?”  
“I—”  
“ **WHAT**?” There was now an inferno engulfing the room, emanating from the Fey.  
“I apologize,” Miann said with a tinge of desperation in their voice.  
“You what?” Evangeline asked, twisting her head as the flames dimmed down.  
“I was out of line,” Miann said. “I apologize.”  
“Don’t ever let it happen again,” Evangeline said, the flames perking up before dying down completely leaving the room somehow undamaged. “And that’s if I ever come back.”  
“Listen, Evangeline,” Miann said all four eyes drooping, the mouth that stretched all the way across their face agape with lost words. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”  
“That doesn’t fix anything,” her words were stern.  
“Please?” Miann said, holding out the toy.  
“No.”  
“Don’t make me beg.”  
“It’s about the only thing that’d save you now.”

The air between the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The silence between the two was deafening. The pride of a Fey and a Demon clashing. One standing up for themselves and the other for their realm. Of the two, only one could stand tall. With no words from Miann, Evangeline turned towards the bedroom door and started walking defiantly. Only one would break and for the second visit in a row, it would not be Evangeline.

As Miann dropped to their knees, they wondered why they were willing to do this for a pesky Fey. Not even a full-blooded Fey but a human-Fey. They wondered why they didn’t just go anywhere in this city and find a generic gay jock to top. They didn’t know why or what was so entrancing about this woman. All they knew was, they wanted her to top and they wanted her to stay theirs.

“E—E, E. Evangeline,” the words felt like they were being torn out from the deepest depths of the demon and their sound reflected this pain. “Evangeline, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m asking you, please. P-p... _please_ top me and spend the night here. I’m literally on my knees here. I don’t know what else I can do.”

There are a lot of things that make a woman feel powerful. Evangeline had a very similar outlook. The right outfit, being called sexy by the pact-holder downstairs, wearing heels, getting the “overall winner” in an art show, being the first woman to be a featured exhibition in Dembi, surviving _everything_ that happened in New Arcadia and the list goes on. However, seeing a demon on it’s knees with a strap-on that dwarfed a bowling pin asking you to top them was definitely on the top of the list.

Evangeline flounced over to Miann and took the toy from the demon’s hands.  
“Bend over the bed. Now.”

Miann obeyed their mistress for the night and slinked over to the bed. The demon bent over the bed, wondering where this fire, both physical and metaphorical, came from. Their interest in the Fey simply growing as the mysteries behind the woman just compounded. Was it related to the way they seemed to be drawn to her? Was the fire just an expansion of that glow Miann had seen around her in the past? Why did this woman have so much power over the demon, it wondered. As Miann’s thoughts drifted, they realized they had been waiting on Evangeline to start the fun for quite some time.  
“Are you going to—”

The demon’s words were turned into a gasping hiss as the air escaped their lungs with Evangeline’s liquid-coated slender fingers suddenly piercing them.  
“I wanted to see how long it’d take you to notice,” the sexual malice sent an actual chill down Miann’s spine. One that was quickly alleviated by the way Evangeline was curving her fingers inside the demon. They were fingers of experience. Maybe not of this exact premise but experienced nonetheless in the way the curved and twisted, in the pressure that she applied, in the staggered movements that she used.

The sounds that Miann made were not the grunts of crushed rock from their earlier fun, but a higher pitch and smooth, more reflecting the demon’s “human” voice. In between the silky moans were raspy breaths of air from Miann’s surprise at the expertise that Evangeline was showing.  
“Were you lying to me earlier?” Miann got out between their moans.  
“I’ve spent many nights alone,” Evangeline returned with a firm tone.  
“I’m definitely thankful for those right now,” the demon said with a smile that could be felt in the air.  
“Are you now?”  
“Of course, but I’m also impatient. When’s the main course?”  
“So fast to compliment the appetizer yet toss it to the side,” Evangeline said with a snarl. “Maybe you aren’t truly relishing the dish.”  
“Not so,” Miann said. “The appetizer was simply so appealing that I must know if the next dish lives up to the bar set.”  
“Oh, it will.”

Evangeline looked down upon the demon, contorted over its own bed, completely vulnerable and letting her take control. Although she had been letting her spite and anger take over and overwhelm her anxiety, it was now returning full force with the imposing task of actually fucking this behemoth. She could see her hands shaking as they hovered over the hips of the demon. She needed to buy herself some time to calm down.  
“And what’s the safe word?” She asked, the confidence from before slowly slipping.  
“Well, _mistress_ , you didn’t set one,” Miann snarked back.  
“How about ‘moonlight’ just to keep things consistent,” Evangeline said, taking deep breaths between each exchange.  
“That’s my favorite word to use, so I’ll allow it, but you can use it with me. Deal?”  
“I’ll accept that,” Evangeline said nodding even though the demon below her could not see her. 

With one last deep breath, her hands tried to grasp Miann’s hips. Though they were too thick for her hands, the demon noted the way her nails dug into its skin to keep them lodged in his hips with a silent expression of pleasure. On Evangeline’s side, the demon’s skin was shockingly soft for the amount of muscle mass under it. Even more to her surprise, the tip easily slid inside Miann though this object did bring a familiar sounding grunt with it.  
“Hurry up and give me the rest,” Miann said in that deep growl that shook the room.  
“Gladly.”

There was much more resistance getting the rest of this object to fit in the hole. The strap-in would just so flawless disappear every few inches before faltering and require a bit more...aggressive approach. By the time it was fully engulfed by Miann’s body, Evangeline was already starting to feel the effects with the toy’s weight and the final inches needing almost all of her strength to just get it in.

Miann realized how lucky he was that Evangeline couldn’t see the look on their face or how they were gripping the sheets. Miann’s eyes seemingly had oily tears in them as the look on their face twisted into a grimaced pleasure. They hadn’t made any sounds since about the halfway point of the toy. The demon had failed two things into account when they agreed to this. The first was how long it had been since they had used this toy. The other was that upon learning of the wonders of a male’s prostate, they essentially had one magically implanted in them. The stories they had heard around were certainly true, but this was not a moment of celebration as it should have been.

Now as Miann’s own mind tried to decide whether their body was more or pain or pleasure, the demon was fighting the urge to cry in pain or immediately cum. Neither were options at the current moment. They couldn’t live with any more hits to their pride. Much less having to call it off when the woman didn’t falter during. Miann also couldn’t live knowing that this human, Fey— whatever she was—lasted longer than they did. They were the Patron of Lust. This was their domain. There would be no sharing nor showing weakness.

Ironically enough, Evangeline was in a similar place. She had underestimated the power she would need to plow the demon. She had figured that the size of the toy would do most of the work and she would just have to keep a consistent pace. However, with the weight of the toy and how long it had been since Miann had taken the toy it was turning into an ordeal for the woman. She knew she would be sore in the morning and she was topping.

Yet again, the pride of the two clashed and fueled what was to come for the rest of the night. Evangeline didn’t find it very “sexy” of her but she had to do what she had to do. Her thrusts started out slow but with a nice rhythm. Every thrust brought a small grunt out of the woman as she had to put so much power to just get any traction with the monster around her waist. Miann’s head dug into the sheets below them to hide the look of desperation on their face as each thrust brought about new pleasures.

Even for a demon of lust, this whole experience was new to them. While they got the implant specifically for this, Miann’s mind and body were not used to the experience. This fog that was taking over the demon’s mind was what they assumed their past partners had felt. Probably even Evangeline based on the look on her face when they were done the last time. However, Miann was starting to lose himself in this lake of bliss. 

The demon made sure that his deep, breathy grunts were released in time with Evangeline’s to try and mask them from the woman railing him. The demon’s claws were dug into the sheets of their own bed and as their face continued to fold and transform under the weight of the ecstasy that Miann was feeling. The powerful demon was crumbling under the device of their own pleasure to the only human that had ever beaten them. Somehow, that just made it better to the demon, though. That stress, that embarrassment just added to the adrenaline the demon had coursing through their veins increasing the sensitivity to what was going on.

Evangeline could feel the power in her thighs weakening as her pace consistently continued. Under normal circumstances, she would have probably already quit, but there was something deep inside her continuing to give her strength. The sounds of the demon below her grunting in pleasure and watchin Miann squirm under her power was oh so tantalizing. The lust was consuming her, giving her strength that she had not known she had. 

With the demon’s white mane flowing down their back and Miann’s seeming enjoyment from pain, a sinister smile stretched across her face. Her hand reached out and wrapped itself in the demon’s white hair then yanked it with all her might. Miann was taken by surprise and was not able to resist the woman’s pull. The demon’s eyes were closed as their head reared back letting out a loud roar of pure pleasure that actually shattered a couple of the panes of glass in the bedroom.

However, the two, now both fully engulfed in lust, did not seem to notice as Evangeline continued to pull Miann’s hair until his long ear was in reach of her mouth. She nibbled down the entirety of the demon’s ear as she continually pulled their hair. Miann shivered as the sparks of electricity shot through their body from the teeth’s gentle touch down their ear. Their cock was pulsing, oozing out precum in pools below them. With Evangeline now at the end of Miann’s ear, a smooth, ominous almost eldritch tone somehow escaped her lips.  
“Lay on your back and cum for me,” Evangeline said. “I know you want to by that mess you’re making.”

Miann opened their mouth but no words came out. Instead, the demon’s body moved on its own to accept its mistress’ command. They laid on their back, their legs curled up to allow Evangeline to take her rightful position. Their dick was glistening in the lights of the bedroom, the dense coating of precum telling the story of the night so far. Miann felt as if they were no longer in control of their body, their tongue snaking out of their mouth and curling near their chin. The look on the demon’s face was one of excitement and impatience, waiting for the big finale.

Evangeline had a similar feeling, her body seemingly on auto-pilot as she stood between the demon’s legs, the tip of the toy pressed against their hole. The look on Evangeline’s face was one that Miann had yet to see, one drowned in lust and commanded by the dark desires of the flesh. She had long ago lost the feeling in her legs but they were somehow still working. Not just that but the position the demon took reignited the spark inside her.

The inferno inside her now raging provided the necessary fuel for the roughest thrust of the night. Their hips crashed with fury, nearly drowning out the second roar of pleasure that Miann let out that night, this one carrying into the world below. For those unknown to the demon world, it sounded like wolves howling at the moon. For those who were known to the secret world, including Rainey, what they heard was a demon on the edge of giving themselves to a master.

Evangeline’s body lacked the capacity to continue providing strength to her upper body and she fell over the demon’s body. She stayed above Miann, anchored on her elbows as the thrusts below just became more and more feral. While she may have been part Fey, the area active of her brain currently was 100 percent the animalistic primal instincts that come from the human parts of her brain. 

Miann’s tongue held the up the woman’s face as it wrapped around her chin. Her hair was now frizzled and falling into her face, her glasses were crooked and a look of exhausted determination captured on the canvas of her face. Her breath was heavy but she was not stopping. What she saw was Miann, all four of their eyes rolling back, their tongue seemingly the only thing they had control over. Their face was no longer having the demonic presence it once had.

The demon’s brain had been for the first time, overloaded and fried with the sheer amount of bliss that was coursing through their body. Every thrust, every feeling, enhanced a 100 fold. There was no “normal” feeling of pleasure anymore. It was just a blast of fuzz that was shutting down the channels of their nerves except for those of pleasure. Miann’s body felt that all things that didn’t bring pleasure were no longer necessary functions. There were no longer groans, but full-on, gravelly moans that were coming from the demon’s mouth. There was no pride left to be taken, only pleasure to be had.

As the two were bringing their bodies to their limits both physically and mentally, Evangeline felt the large balls of the demon start to clench letting her know that the night was almost to the end. In reaction to this, the demon’s tail wrapped her body, holding her close. It was obvious a reaction engrained in the demon’s body from the previous partner as it prepared to take a creampie. With the tail near her face, Evangeline got a crazy idea and took the demon’s tail into her mouth. 

She had indirectly found Miann’s most sensitive spot. With that extra stimulation adding to the rest of everything going on, the demon’s body reacted violently. It was now in self-preservation mode, just trying to survive what their body feared may bring them into cardiac arrest. With the emergency exit button pressed, Miann’s body arched and bucked to such an extent that they managed to buck off Evangeline onto the bed next to them.

Evangeline watched, mesmerized at the savage thrashing of Miann’s body as it released seemingly gallons of cum, covering the demon in his own sticky semen as it recoiled from the intensity of this orgasm. The demon’s clase ripped the sheets under them, the unholy sounds the demon was making nearly dipping into deep speech. To Evangeline it looked like what a movie would film as an exorcism. The tongue of the demon was straight into the air and its eyes nearly took up the entirety of its face as they were wide. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, it stopped.

Miann’s eyes were closed, their chest moving up and down like the weight of the world was upon it. Evangeline chuckled herself and gave the demon a warm smile. She admitted he was kind of cute when he was passed out like this. They had survived the night and she had made her point. Miann never said the safe word but let her be in control, something that was so refreshing considering her last relationship. Maybe the demon wasn’t so bad she thought as the exhaustion finally took over and she faded to sleep beside the demon.

The only sound that filled the room was the breeze of the wind flowing through the broken windows. And it stayed like that. The calm after the storm.

Miann did eventually recover after an extended period of time. When the demon awoke, the cum was already dried and crusting to their skin and Evangeline was fast asleep beside him. Upon seeing her still there, the demon gently removed her glasses and placed them on the bedside table to avoid her rolling over on them and breaking them.  
The demon stared at the sleeping women, taking in her beauty. That glow and floral scent that brought her to their attention returned even while she was sleeping. This Fey-human woman. One that they for some reason let top. One that brought them the biggest orgasm they had in years. One that stood up to them. One that beat them. She was there, beside him. Her mysteries only grew deeper but Miann felt his need to unravel them fading.

None of that mattered right now. Miann just stared at her with a big, goofy grin of a demon who had discovered a crush smiling at her.  
“I know you can’t hear me so that’s why I’m going to say it,” Miann said, their voice still weak. “You really are the most gorgeous woman in the realms...and we belong to each other. Truly a treasure that would make all others jealous.”


End file.
